Digital media items such as photos, videos, written text, and/or other digital media items may be generated on a frequent basis, by both human users and machines. Users may wish to share the digital media items generated by other users, by machines, and/or by other sources. Organization of media items may be key to allow for efficient access and/or handling of the media items by users who may wish to access one or more of the media items and/or a collection (also referred to as a group) of one or more media items. Organization may be difficult when one or more media items may be edited (e.g., changed in some way) by a user and/or machine, deleted, and/or added to a collection of existing media items.
Information used to organize a collection of media items may include information stored as metadata associated with individual ones of the media items. Metadata and/or other information associated with a given media item may include one or more timestamps, a physical location where the media item was generated, user-generated information, and/or other information. In some implementations, metadata may be referred to as “labels” and/or “tags” associated with a given media item. However, even with the implementation of metadata and/or other information associated with individual media items, organization efforts may still fail to meet user expectations. By way of non-limiting example, users desiring to access and/or retrieve one or more media items from a collection of media items may perform metadata keyword searches, but still may have to sift through results to find the most relevant ones.